


Smee's Guess

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smee is anxious about Captain Hook after the latter is enraged. He is eventually trapped and wonders if Captain Hook will suffer the same fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smee's Guess

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters

 

Captain Hook opened his eyes after a rooster crowed near his bed. After sitting up, he saw Peter Pan. He began to scowl. ‘’How did you enter my chamber?’’ Captain Hook asked. He turned his head before he saw the answer. A window wasn’t closed.

Captain Hook still scowled. *Smee forgot to close the window again!* he thought. He got out of bed and pursued the trespasser. He ran out of his chamber.

‘’SMEE! MULLINS! BILLY JUKES! COOKSON! ALF MASON! STARKEY!’’ Captain Hook shouted. His scowl remained as his crew ran to him. He saw their wide eyes before he looked down. That was when he remembered he wore nothing but grey long johns.

Blushing, Captain Hook glowered at the other pirates. ‘’Capture Peter Pan!’’

The pirates viewed Peter flying above the Jolly Roger. They ran to him with their weapons raised above their heads.

Mullins faced Captain Hook. ‘’I’ll capture Peter Pan this time.’’ He ran into Billy and Starkey before he fell with them.

Captain Hook rolled his eyes for a few seconds. He shook his head in disbelief. His scowl returned the minute Peter flew far from the Jolly Roger. Captain Hook trembled and approached Smee. He placed his hook under Smee’s face and lifted him with it. He continued to scowl.

‘’You forgot to close the window again, Smee. Peter Pan flew into my chamber and crowed near my face! He also flew from us,’’ Captain Hook said.

Smee trembled. ‘’My apologies, Captain Hook,’’ he said in a sincere tone.

‘’You are useless, Smee!’’ Captain Hook dropped him. He faced the rest of his crew. ‘’Prepare the boat. We’ll search for Peter Pan’s hideout. I’ll return.’’

Captain Hook returned to his cabin. He dressed in his usual pirate clothes and returned to his crew. After reaching shore via boat, he and the remaining pirates looked for Peter Pan.

Smee was sheepish as he followed his captain. His eyes became wide after rope wrapped around his foot. He found himself upside down as he squirmed. *A snare trap?*

Smee began to tremble another time. He wondered if it was a trap for Captain Hook. A trap created by Captain Hook’s enemies. The pirate’s enemies such as Peter Pan and the Lost Boys.  
Smee also wondered if there were additional traps. *Please be careful, Captain Hook* he thought. Worry filled his eyes.

Smee remained trapped for what seemed like hours. *Captain Hook probably abandoned me* he thought. Tears formed in Smee’s eyes for a moment. *Captain Hook said I was useless.*

Smee gasped after Captain Hook appeared with the rest of his crew. He saw Captain Hook’s wide eyes. ‘’My apologies for being useless again. I understand about you abandoning me.’’

‘’Abandon? I never knew you were gone, Smee. I thought you were with me,’’ Captain Hook said.

A small smile appeared on Smee’s face. ‘’You won’t abandon me?’’ he asked.

Captain Hook shook his head back and forth.

‘’Did you find Peter Pan?’’ Smee asked.

Captain Hook shook his head again. He used his hook to slice the rope. He watched as Smee’s eyes widened before the latter fell. ‘’Let’s return to the Jolly Roger.’’

Smee winced after he contacted the ground. ‘’I’m a bit sore. Carry me?’’

Captain Hook rolled his eyes again. He lifted Smee and carried him as he walked.

Smee smiled and blushed. He rested his head on Captain Hook’s shoulder. ‘’I’m safe with you.’’ Smee fell asleep and continued to smile.

 

The End


End file.
